The primary aim of this application is to continue the active role that the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project has had as an NCI- designated research base for the CCOP. Specifically, the NSABP will: provide breast and colorectal clinical treatment protocols and cancer control research protocols for participating CCOP physicians; provide support services and educational programs for CCOP-related staff; monitor CCOP performance through ongoing quality assurance programs; and continue the successful integration of CCOP investigators into the overall functioning of the NSABP. According to the applicant, as a CCOP research base since 1983, the NSABP has more CCOP affiliations than any other clinical cooperative group. As a result of their collaborations, the NSABP has accounted for approximately 20% of all CCOP clinical trial treatment accruals and for approximately 15% of all subjects entered on cancer control studies over the past three years. Within the NSABP, CCOPs are currently contributing 30% of all adjuvant study accrual. The applicant anticipates that by maintaining this expanded involvement of CCOP physician in NSABP studies; 1) the benefits of clinical trial participation will continue to be widely available in the community setting, where over 80%of all cancer patients are treated; 2) answers to the therapeutic questions posed in study protocols will be available more quickly; and 3) a wider segment of the community will be available for research and measurement of advances in cancer control.